


Kyle's Kalos Adventures

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Kyle begins his journey in the Kalos region a little... differently than most trainers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We own absolutely nothing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kyle didn't remember all of his dream, he figured it must have been pretty hot, considering the raging erection pressing against the front of his pajama pants. But he ignored it, wanting desperately to cram another five minutes into his sleep before Mom woke him up.

  
"Kyle it is time to get up you have to go to Aquacorde Town to meet the Professor's assistant." Kyle's Mom called as she moved through the house.

With a whine into his pillow, muffling his voice, Kyle opened his eyes back up. "Dammit..." he mumbled, already exhausted. He turned to his side, facing out into the open room, only to spot Fletchling. "Hey, Fletch..." Kyle murmured as he pulled back his covers, revealing his bulge and the small wet spot that peaked at the tent.  
Fletch flew to Kyle's shoulder and nuzzled him.

Meanwhile, Dexio had just arrived in Aquacorde Town to wait on the new trainer in the conference room, a private room with a jumbo screen and no windows to ensure privacy.  
  
Back in Vaniville Town, Kyle moved his hand up and gently rubbed against the underside of Fletch's beak. "At least you have the decency not to wake me up," he told the Pokémon, "unlike my evil mother."

  
Fletch made a cooing sound before flying off as he smelt food. Kyle's Mother had made breakfast and was waiting on her son to get ready to leave

Kyle paused to glance at himself in the mirror, noticing his erection was fading and wouldn't be noticeable once he got dressed. It took about a minute or two to complete his outfit, hat and sunglasses and all. He smiled to himself, before turning to make his way downstairs.

  
Breakfast was quick and the moment Kyle finished his Mother sent him on his way saying "Do not keep the Assistant waiting"

Kyle pressed through the garden, saying a quick goodbye to Rhyhorn before passing through the town's large gates. Aquacorde Town was only a ten-minute walk away. The assistant won't be waiting for that long.

  
Dexio smiled as he saw the young boy enter town and waved him over introducing himself "I am Dexio, Professor Sycamore's Assistant"

"I'm Kyle, but I guess you already knew that if you recognized me," Kyle chuckled, eyeing Dexio. He was cute. "I have the Conference Room set up so that the Professor can talk to you and see you pick your Starter" Dexio said leading Kyle into the room were Sycamore was on screen.

"H-hi, Professor..." Kyle glanced at the screen, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable. Damn, why are they both so cute?

  
"Good morning Kyle, I see you are ready to start your journey" Sycamore said before explaining the three starters and their evolutions, including the fact all three were males. Dexio stood silently in the corner waiting.

"Professor, you have no idea how much this means to me," Kyle smiled up at the screen, "I've never been picked for something before, let alone something called the Alpha Trainer Project. I should be thanking you so much more, but, thank you."

  
Letting out a chuckle Sycamore said "In that case you do not have to pick one starter you can take all three" and gave Kyle a sexy smile.

Kyle blushed, hard. His cheeks were as red as a Flabébé's flower. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Professor! I don't know what to say!" Kyle glanced at Dexio, who appeared to have a smirk settled across his face, then back at the screen, "I feel like I should do something for you, in return."

  
"would you like to meet my pokemon, I lent to Dexio?" Sycamore asked while admiring how cute Kyle was when blushing.

"Of course!" Kyle was practically jumping up and down in excitement. He glanced down at Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, who were all staring up at him, smiling. "I'd love to meet more Pokémon!"

  
Dexio let out Malamar who smirked at his trainer and the other two males, he also remembered how he had used Dexio just this morning, his cum still sitting in the blonds belly.

"Woah!" Kyle smiled, "A Malamar! I've never seen one in real life before!" He moved closer to it, wanting to feel it's skin — he'd heard that Malamar's skin felt like what psychic energy would feel like if it took a physical form. A shiver ran down his spin as his index finger slid down the center of Malamar's body, across a strange slit-looking line that was barely visible to the naked eye. "What's this?" He asked, curious, turning towards Dexio and then back up at Malamar.

  
"That would be were Malamar's cock is" Sycamore said watching the boy as he interacted with the psychic pokemon, silently wondering if he would need the hypnosis or not.

Kyle turned towards the screen, "Malamar's what?" His eyes widened when he noticed the Professor's smirk, which made a jolt tingle through Kyle's body, forcing his cock back to life as it stiffened in his pants.

  
Malamar let out a groan as his cock slid out and filled Kyle's lax hand, it was 13 inches and incredibly thick already covered in pre.

Kyle let out a gasp as he felt the living, throbbing tentacle-like cock slither across his hand, snaking around his wrist and leaking a glowing, light-purple colored liquid from the slit at the tip. "Woah..." He swallowed the saliva that formed across his tongue, "th-this is actually happening..."

  
Dexio moved forward and started to stroke the cock making Malamar moan, while Sycamore told Kyle "Go ahead Malamar loves to be touched"

Kyle nodded, slowly. He was still processing everything. Dexio seemed completely comfortable with all of this, his two hands working hard to milk the dark purple, tendril-like cock. Even with both of his hands, he still couldn't reach all around the girth of Malamar's erection. With a hesitant touch, Kyle felt what he guessed was Malamar's pre dribble onto his finger, already thick and wet.

  
Sycamore removed his outfit showing of a pale muscular body with a light dusting of hair and a hard 10 inch cock. Slowly stroking Sycamore enjoyed the show and continued to encourage Kyle.

Kyle slowly got more and more into it, with Sycamore's words of encouragement in one ear and Malamar's moans in the other, there was little he could do to stop himself. Malamar's pre slid across his hand, feeling delightful and filled with what he assumed was psychic-energy, because it made his skin tingle and crawl and darken, like a blush that took over his entire body. Dexio suffered the same fate as well. Eventually, Kyle added his second hand, together with Dexio's hands, they stroked the giant Pokémon off, feeling it's arms — tentacle-like, like his cock — wrap around both of their bodies, pulling them closer.

  
"go ahead and give him a taste" Sycamore said to the blushing boy.

Kyle nodded up at the screen, blushing even harder at seeing Sycamore completely naked. He leaned down ever so slightly, and gently opened his mouth. A tentative tongue slid over his bottom lip to slide across the tip of Malamar's cock, feeling the pre coat his tongue quickly, tasting like bitter syrup, with bits of psychic-specks mixed in.

  
Malamar let his tentacles slid into Kyle's clothes gentle tugging them off, while Dexio happily stripped showing of a toned body and hard 8 inch cock.

With the heat radiated across his body, Kyle didn't notice his clothes vanishing one by one, peeling away from his skin to reveal his smooth, pale body and his seven-in-a-half inch dick. He leaned forward and took the first inch of Malamar's tentacle dick past his lips, pre sliding down his throat and making his insides heat up, too.

  
Dexio moved to tease Kyle's body, pinching his nipples, licking his neck and biting his ear

Kyle moaned, letting Malamar slid deeper down his throat. It didn't hurt, like he thought it would. Dexio's hands against his body, doing devious things with his fingers, with his mouth... Kyle moaned louder, his own pre dribbling down onto the floor.

  
"Dexio prepare Kyle" Sycamore ordered as he watched while also recording the whole thing. Dexio move to Kyle's ass and worked his cheeks before diving into rim him.

Kyle grunted as pleasure bloomed deep inside of him. Already, he'd swallowed six inches of Malamar's cock, with no pain at all. He could even breathe like normal, like there wasn't a giant purple tentacle slithering down his throat.

  
Malamar let his tentacles wander over Kyle's body and tease him, one even joined Dexio's tongue in stretching out Kyle's virgin hole.

A shiver ran up Kyle's spin as his ass was stretched further and further. Nine inches slid down his throat, making his moans completely mute. His body wracked with pleasure, his cock leaked with pre, and his ass was stuffed with a stray tentacle and Dexio's tongue... he'd never felt this good in his entire life... he doubted anything could top this. Then Kyle heard the slight moan from below him. Unable to see, Kyle's body blossomed with heat when a wet, hot mouth swallowed his cockhead, working its way down his length.

After all, Professor Sycamore had taught Froakie well.

  
Chespin and Fennekin scooted closer with their own hard cocks and pulled Kyle's hands to stroke them. Sycamore gave a moan as he saw the new trainer with four pokemon and another male, stepping up beside him a few pokemon gave sounds of appreciation.

The myriad of moans drew Kyle's attention to the screen, where he saw Professor Sycamore with numerous other Psychic and Ghost-types.

  
Pulling off Dexio said "you are ready. Who do you want to take your Cherry?" while stroking his own cock.

Kyle felt Malamar's cock slide out of his throat, out of his mouth. Light purple pre dribbled down his chin as he turned in Dexio's direction. "F-fuck me... Dexio... p-please..." He glanced down and finally saw what he expected: Froakie bobbing his head up and down his shaft, swallowing the pre that leaked out while Fennekin and Chespin moaned as his own hands stroked them in rhythm with Froakie's head-bobs.  
Aligning his cock Dexio pushed in moaning as the tight hole swallowed him to the root. Dexio worked up a good pace fucking Kyle having them both moaning.

  
His virginity was gone in a whim as Dexio pushed in, unrelenting as he bottomed out and fucked Kyle rough. Kyle's moans filled the room, until Malamar silenced him once again, sinking all thirteen inches of its cock down Kyle's throat in one push.

  
Dexio moaned and bent over Kyle's back to join him and kissed Malamar's cock.

Froakie continued to suck Kyle's cock in earnest, determined to swallow the load the boy would surely be shooting in a matter of minutes at this rate.

  
Reaching up Dexio pinched Kyle's nipples before letting out a loud groan as he shot his cum into the tight hole.

Kyle moaned, despite it being silent with Malamar's cock, as he felt Dexio's spunk fill his insides for the first time. The pleasure that surged through his body made him buck his hips, forcing all of his erection down Froakie's throat as he, too, came.

  
Pulling out Dexio moaned at the sight of his cum leaking out of Kyle, Malamar moved Kyle so that Sycamore could see his hole aswell.

Chespin and Fennekin came quickly when Kyle's hands tightened around them, spurting out their small loads across the floor, like Froakie did a few moments before as he had milked Kyle's cock for all it was worth.

  
"Bravo Kyle" Sycamore called out while clapping and then asked "Are you ready for Malamar to take his turn?"

Malamar's cock, once again, slid out of his throat so he could respond. "Y-yes... Professor..."

  
Lifting Kyle up, Malamar lined his cock up and slowly lowered Kyle onto it moaning the hole time

"Fuck!" Kyle gasped out as his breath escaped him. He felt his insides, lined in Dexio's thick cum, stretch to accommodate such a massive invader. All thirteen inches sunk into him quickly, Malamar's purple pre slick against his inner walls as he began moving Kyle up and down his cock, fucking him hard and quick. Every time he bottomed out, Kyle could feel his stomach bulging.

  
Deciding to test Kyle, Sycamore pulled out a camera and called to Kyle "Smile for a picture Kyle"

Kyle glanced up at the screen, a small smile tracing across his lips as he unleashed a loud moan of pleasure through the room as Malamar forced all thirteen inches back inside him.

  
Snapping the pic, Sycamore grinned and asked "How do you like it Kyle? What do you want? What are you?"

Kyle was nothing more than a moaning mess now, his body bobbing up and down on Malamar's cock, sheathing and un-sheathing the giant tentacle with incredible ease. "I... I lovvveeee itttt..." He moaned out, gasping as the bulge in his stomach throbbed, "I w-want... I want M-Mal-Malamar to f-f-filllllll meeeee with his cummmmm!" He practically screamed as he came, his jizz spraying into the air and affectively landing all over Dexio and his three Pokémon. "I-I'm a c-cockslutttt!"

  
With a grunt Malamar slammed all the way in and started filling Kyle with his seed, making the boys belly swell out from the volume.

Kyle came again as his stomach grew bigger and bigger, feeling nothing but pleasure all over his body.

  
Sliding out Malamar used psychic to harden the cum into a plug that would dissolve slowly.

Kyle groaned as his stomach remained inflated, even after Malamar's thick cock slid out of him, leaving his asshole gaping and empty.

  
Sycamore gave his compliments and said he could not wait to meet Kyle in person before hanging up. Dexio returned Malamar and handed Kyle 10 pokeballs and his pokedex, before kissing him and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Getting dressed, Kyle pocketed his ten Pokéballs and Pokédex. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He explored Aquacorde Town, getting a few items from the Pokémart before leaving for Route 2.

  
A new trainer was exploring with his charmander and training in the forest. his hair was black and skin pale, this boy was named Alain.

Kyle managed to catch a Pikachu pretty quickly — nicknaming it Electro. He'd already nicknamed his other Pokémon, too. Froakie was Kermit, Fennekin was Famous, and Chespin was Knight.

  
Many battles took place during Kyle's first day traveling. Fletchlings and Scatterbugs were constants.

The only Fletching in Kyle's life would be Fletch, whom he left back home. He briefly wondered if his mother would mind transferring the Pokémon over to his. And the Scatterbug didn't look too strong, so he didn't catch them. What did catch his eye, however, was a Charmander. Or, rather, Charmander's trainer. "Damn," Kyle whispered to himself, "he's kind of hot."

  
Alain was setting up his camp for the night.

"Hey," Kyle called out, "I like your... Charmander!"

  
Looking up Alain blushed as he saw the cute trainer and offered "Would you like to camp here tonight?"

Kyle smiled, "Definitely!" He walked over and shrugged off his backpack. "So, my name's Kyle. What's yours?"

  
"I am Alain." Alain said as he finished setting up his tent and with Charmander's help started a Berry stew for dinner. "I am out here training my Charmander and looking for a Pansage, what about you?"

"Oh, I didn't know Pansage could be found out here!" Kyle smiled, "Maybe I'll look for all three Pan Pokémon." He turned back to Alain, "And I'm on my journey to get to the Kalos League!"

  
"oh you must be the Trainer that the Professor sent Dexio and Malamar to meet" Alain said as he served the stew and asked "How many pokemon do you have?"

"Four," Kyle smiled, "All three starters and a Pikachu. Do you know Professor Sycamore, Dexio, and his Malamar?" Kyle blushed, still feeling Malamar's cum inside him.

  
"Yeah I stayed with them for a year training as his assistant" Alain said rubbing his stomach with a slight blush.

Kyle wondered if Alain had encountered a similar situation like his, earlier in the day. "So, Alain, is the only reason your out here for a Pansage?"

  
"They are great helpers with cocking and healing" Alain said and under his breath said "they also have delicious cum"

"What was that?" Kyle leaned closer.

  
Quickly Alain stuttered "The stew needs some more berries" and did not notice his shorts snag on the stump which pulled them off when he stood up

Kyle quickly noticed the tight black briefs with a heart-shaped hole in the back, exposing his loose anus. In the front stood Alain's nine-inch erection. Kyle smirked, "So why are you really out here?"

  
Blushing Alain sat down quickly and said "Pansage has delicious cum so I wanted to catch one."

Kyle grinned, "Well then I definitely want one. How about Pansear and Panpour? How good is their cum?"

  
Looking shocked Alain replied "Pansear's is spicy and Panpour's is a good base for soups and stews, along with a substitute for milk or water in a lot of recipes" his hard cock twitching in the air

Kyle noticed Alain's election, and moved closer to stroke it.

  
Alain moaned as his cock was stroked by the male, he saw charmander's hard cock and all four of Kyle's pokemon were hard as well.

Kyle smirked and leaned up to kiss the boy.

  
Letting his tongue slide into Kyle's mouth Alain moaned as he tasted Malamar's cum. When the kiss broke Both boys removed their shirts and showed off their chests.

"You're hot," Kyle breathed out, reaching up to play with the boy's pink nipples.

  
Groaning Alain looked down to see Charmander sucking on his balls so he replied "and you are about to be burnt"

"Oh, fuck..." Kyle moaned out, Charmander's mouth warming his balls. "Famous, do the same to Alain."

  
Alain moaned as not only Famous but Kyle's Pikachu moved to him, The Pikachu started riming his hole and giving it small shocks.

"You like that...?" Kyle moaned out.

  
Reaching back Alain slid his finger into Kyle's hole while moaning and making out with him.

Ash pushed back on the finger, whining with pleasure as Charmander's mouth heated up.

Little did they know that all this moaning and groaning attracted three mischievous Pan Pokémon to the area, each with their own hard cocks.

  
Another lone Pansage was foraging for food when it smelt the stew the boys had for dinner.

  
"This is so hot..." Kyle moaned.

  
Alain worked another finger into Kyle's hole and resumed their making out.

The Pokémon that pleasures the both of them quickly heard the three Pan Pokémon snooping around, causing them to stop and glance in the direction the Monkey Pokémon had been hiding.

  
A second Pansage joined the three and saw the nude boys before jumping to them his cock hard and leaking pre.

"Well, there's your Pansage," Kyle grinned.

  
Alain was cut off as his mouth was fucked by Pansage, he eagerly licked up the delicious pre.

  
Kyle turned and spotted another Pansage, along with Pansear and Panpour. "Whoa—" Kyle tried to react, but was pinned down by all three. Pansage began to fuck Kyle's face, while Pansear sucked the boy's cock, and Panpour rimmed him.

  
Alain swallowed around the cock in his mouth his own engulfed in Famous's mouth driving him closer to the edge.

Kyle moaned as Panpour gently filled his insides with his watery-tongue, while Pansear's hot mouth kept his cock leaking with pre. Pansage's cock tasted like berries, hitting the back of his throat.

  
With a loud moan Alain filled Famous's mouth and swallowed down the Pansage's sweet cum.

Kyle moaned too, as Pansage filled his mouth and he filled Pansear's.

  
Looking over Alain saw Panpour rimming Kyle and it made his dick hard again, slowly he crawled to the boy and laid next to him, his hard cock standing tall.

"Wanna fuck me?" Kyle grunted out as Pansage climbed off of him.

  
"Yes I want you to ride me" Alain panted out as he took in the slightly bruised lips and saliva dripping hole.

Kyle nodded, and climbed on top of Alain, quickly sliding down onto the thick cock.

  
It took all of Alain's restraint not to slam into Kyle's wonderful hole, "Fuck you are tight" Alain muttered.

"Really?" Kyle moaned, "After Malamar fucked me I thought I'd be loose for the rest of my life."

  
"Pokemon cum can restore virgin tightness" Alain said while reaching up to pinch the perky buds and thrusting his hips.

"Oh... fuck!" Kyle moaned out, closing in on orgasm.

  
Alain start bouncing Kyle harder close to his own end.  
  
Kyle moaned out as he came, spurting his seed all over Alain's stomach and chest.

Moaning Alain shot his load deep in Kyle and pulled him so that he could carry him to the tent for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning quickly came and the two boys promised to meet up again as they went their separate ways. As Kyle made it to Santalune City he had evolved Famous, Knight and Kermit.

Kyle had been told that the Gym Leader specialized in Bug-types, so he had Famous ready for battle.

  
The battle was a quick one and Viola sent Kyle on his way with his first badge in hand.

Kyle cheered along with his Pokémon as they exited the city, towards Lumiose City.

  
Meanwhile, Sycamore had sent Dexio to meet Kyle and bring him to the lab, while he waited he watched the video's of trainers from other regions and lightly stroked his aching 12 inch cock.

Kyle didn't expect to see Dexio outside the gates of Lumiose City, near the hedge mazes and flower patches and large fountain. But he certainly wasn't complaining. "Hey, Dexio! I got my first badge!"

  
"Wonderful, The Professor sent me to escort you to the Lab he would like a chance to meet you in person" Dexio said smiling at the excited boy.

"Sweet!" Kyle followed Dexio back to the Professor's lab, easily spotting lots and lots of Pokémon in the surrounding gardens. "Oh, by the way, I ran into Alain."

  
"Oh How is little Alain doing" Dexio asked as they arrived in the city and started walking down the streets.

"He's... very good-looking." Kyle smirked.

  
"Yes he is" Dexio said as they arrived at the Lab and entered, before looking for the Professor and finding him naked in his office watching the videos.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked, curious of the boy stuck between someone who looked like a doctor and another who looked like a... cosplayer, or something.

  
Turning around Sycamore said "That is a new trainer from Kanto, his Name is Ash Ketchum" before motioning for Kyle to strip and come to him.

Kyle nodded and stripped, as did Dexio, before moving towards Sycamore. "Did people like my pics and videos of me and Malamar?"

  
"Oh Yes" Sycamore said before pulling Kyle on to his lap and turning back to the screens, handing Kyle the remote and saying "you can pick the video"

Kyle switched it to a video of a young tan boy getting fucked by a professor on his bed. "Who're they?"

  
"The Professor is Kukui and that boy is Kelly, there are a few videos of him as he is traveling with A Rotomdex and they live in the Alola Region" Sycamore replied while caressing Kyle's body and continuing "I actually have to have someone go retrieve a item for me from that region soon."

"Can I go?" Kyle asked, absentmindedly.

  
"I suppose so" Sycamore said before reaching down to finger Kyle's hole making the boy moan out in pleasure.

"F-fuck..." Kyle moaned out, pushing back on the Professor's finger. He leaned down and gently sucked on the man's bare nipples.

  
On screen the video switched to Kelly walking towards a building and meeting a pink haired male. Sycamore worked Kyle open before saying "Ride me while watching the video"

Kyle did as told, sliding down onto the Professor's massive cock, stretching him wide while he watched the pink-haired boy fuck himself on Kelly. Soon enough, Kelly was being used by the entire male student body. Kyle was groaning and moaning with pleasure as he came, shooting his seed across the Professor's chest.

  
Sycamore just kept bouncing Kyle on his hard cock and leaned down to lick the boy's neck.

Dexio, watching contently, was stroking off at the sight as the moans filled the lab.

Kyle gasped when the Professor's cock pushed against his prostate, he tightened up and shot his load once again.

  
With a groan Sycamore fired his cum deep into Kyle and slid out of him before calling Dexio to clean up with his tongue as the screen now showed Kelly making out with a dark skinned boy in the middle of a pokemon center.

Dexio slurped up as much cum as he could, either from Kyle's dripping asshole or Sycamore's chest.

  
As the two relaxed Sycamore asked Kyle "Why do you want to go to the Alolan Region?"

"I want to have fun with that boy," Kyle smirked. "Kelly."

  
Letting out a laugh Sycamore heard footsteps coming into the room. Gallade walked in and saw what his trainer was doing, his own hard 14 inch cock pulsed in desire as he approached the three males.

"Woah..." Kyle smiled, "I've never seen a Gallade before."

  
"You are about to do more then see him Kyle" Sycamore said as he saw Kyle become hard when he looked at Gallade.

Kyle moaned as Gallade entered him.

  
Gallade was gentle with Kyle and hit his prostate with every thrust, worked his body teasing Kyle till he was drooling from pleasure.

Kyle grunted into Sycamore's shoulder, feeling the Professor rub his hard cock against Kyle's, feeling the Professor stroke them both off together.

  
"Go ahead Kyle" Sycamore whispered as he scooted back and spread his own legs giving Kyle access to his hole.

Kyle did at told, and slid inside the Professor.

  
Sycamore let out a moan before he started making out with Kyle, Gallade was getting close to his end when Dexio lined his cock up in between Kyle and Sycamore's faces to let them suck on it.

"Fuck!" Kyle moaned out, sucking idly on Dexio's cockhead while he pistoned in and out of the Professor while Gallade did the same to him. "I'm cumming!"

  
As Kyle came it started a chain reaction of everyone blowing their loads. After it was all over Gallade cuddled close to Kyle and would not let him go.

"That was fun..." Kyle murmured.

  
Sycamore stood up and said "Lets send the video to the other Professors" before moving to email it.

Kyle nodded, "Make sure Kukui sees it."

  
A few moments later a video call came through.

"Who's calling?" Kyle asked

  
Answering the call Sycamore was not surprised that it was Kukui.

Kyle instantly blushed.

  
"Hey Kukui how is it going" Sycamore called out not ashamed in the least at being naked.

"Just got the video," Kukui smirked, "I haven't watched it yet, but from I'm seeing now, it's gonna be a doozy."

  
"Come now Kyle say hello to Kukui" Sycamore teased the blushing boy lightly as Gallade moved him closer to the screen.

"H-hi..." Kyle's cheeks reddened.

"Hey, cousin." Kukui grinned, "You're pretty cute."

  
"yes and he will be coming to pick up the Z-Bracelet for me to study" Sycamore said while pulling Kyle to sit on his lap again.

"Oh?" Kukui smirked, "Then I look forward to meeting him in person."

  
"He wants to meet you and Young Kelly, By the way how is he doing today"

Sycamore asked as he had got the video of his Grand Trial two days ago.

"I'm about to take him and his friend Hau to Akala Island later today — the boat ride's gonna long and fun." The smirk never left Kukui's face. "I'm looking forward to it, as I'm sure you're looking forward to the videos."

  
"Kyle should arrive when you do if you take your time and bring the gift we talked about " Sycamore said before saying "Well I should get Kyle to the Airport to get on his plane"

"Wait, what gift?" Kyle asked.

  
"You will see but looks like Gallade wants to go with you and be your pokemon" Sycamore pointed out to Kyle.

Kyle turned to Gallade, who was nodding happily. "Really, Gallade?"

  
Sycamore handed Kyle a pokeball and said "Lets get ready the Plane will leave when we get there"

  
They drove to the Lumiose Airport, and Dexio and Kyle caught the flight to the Akala Island in the Alola region just in time.

  
Quickly they checked into the room at the Tide Song Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you want to see what happens once Kyle and Dexio reach the Tide Song Hotel, make sure to read Kelly's Alolan Adventures, where the two meet up for a chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fun in Alola, Dexio and Kyle had back to Kalos.

With his new Litten in tow, courtesy of Professor Kukui, Kyle happily found his seat next to Dexio on their flight back to the Kalos region. Both boys were naked, as were most of the passengers.

  
Dexio grinned down at Kyle and asked "was that as fun as you thought it would be?"

  
"Once that Rotomdex started yapping and spilling Kukui's dirty little secrets, it was even better." Kyle smirked, "I could tell that Kelly really liked being top with him."

  
With a laugh Dexio reached over and slipped a finger into Kyle and said "You wish he had taken you the same way"

  
Kyle nodded, holding back his moans as he pushed back on the finger. "H-he... he was so hot... I'm definitely gonna let him fuck me whenever he visits Kalos..."

  
Stroking his cock Dexio suggested "we could do his suggestion"

  
Kyle smiled, "I'd thought you never ask."

  
Leaning back Dexio let Kyle straddle him, looking he saw a boy of about 7 staring so Dexio pointed it out to Kyle.

  
"Hey, kid," Kyle smirked, "take a picture, it lasts longer."

The boy nodded, swallowing hard as he pulled out a cellphone from his sleeping father's pocket to either snap pictures or record everything.

Kyle turned back to Dexio, leaning down to lock lips with him.

  
Quickly Dexio forced his tongue into Kyle's mouth and moaned.

  
Kyle slid back gripped Dexio's election, aligning it with his hole, "Let's show the kid a good time."

  
Leaning up Dexio teased "to do that I would have to let him fuck this" and ended by thrusting into Kyle.

  
"You never know," Kyle moaned as he was filled, he turned back to the kid and winked at him.

  
The Little boy was blushing Cherry red and scooted closer in his seat, his eyes flickering to the now empty Seat right next to them.

  
Kyle nodded at the boy, motioning to the seat. "Better angles are everything, kid." He leaned down again and locked lips with Dexio, now grinding his hips against the older blond's, fucking himself on the thick cock.

  
The little boy moved quickly a small tent in his shorts and he stared at Kyle and Dexio tentatively reach a hand out.

  
Kyle grinned to himself, into the kiss, when he felt the boy's small hand slide down his back, but stopping at the base of his spine, scared to go any further. Kyle reached back and grabbed the boy's wrist, briefly startling him and leading the hand down to wrap around the base of Dexio's cock as most of it buried itself inside Kyle.

  
Dexio moaned as he felt the small hand on him as he fucked Kyle, he felt his mind wander to what the boys mouth would feel like.

  
Kyle broke the kiss and smirked at the boy, "Do you know what the Mile High Club is?"

  
The boy looked confused and shook his head no. while staring at Kyle's hard nipples.

  
"Having sex on an airplane already in the sky," Kyle smirked, "this is my first time joining the Mile High Club, care to join too?"

  
The boy had a huge smile as he nodded rapidly to Kyle.

  
Kyle slid himself off of Dexio, groaning as he now felt empty. He turned his body to expose his stretched hole to the boy, "Fuck me, kid."

  
Dexio leaned over and helped the kid free his hard 3 inch cock and lined it up telling him to push in.

  
Kyle moaned as the boy sunk all three inches into him, "W-welcome to the Mile High Club, kid..."

  
Dexio tapped Kyle with his hard cock to remind him of his task.

  
Kyle swallowed Dexio's huge cock in one swift motion, moaning around the thick erection as the boy behind him began to thrust into him.

  
The trio enjoyed each other for a while, the kid learning a lot on the trip while Dexio and Kyle got to shoot a few loads.

  
The boy's father woke up near the end of the flight, oblivious to the actions his son committed on the flight; the videos the boy recorded were deleted, but not after he sent them to Professor Sycamore using Dexio's account.

The flight landed safely in Lumiose City, and the two boys walked out of the airport only to be greeted with a limo that drove them back to the Professor's lab.

  
"I see you had a fun Vacation Kyle" Sycamore said as he was talking with several other males on the video phone.

  
"The best so far," Kyle smirked, sneaking a quick kiss with the Professor.

  
With a grin Sycamore said "Kyle these are some of the other Professors that have trainers in the Alpha Program"

  
"Oh?" Kyle turned out the screen, instantly recognizing Kukui.

  
Kukui was blushing because the others had seen the video of his punishment and Kelly was currently sucking on his cock, so he said "Hey Kyle"

  
"Hey," Kyle smirked. "So," he turned to the other men, "who are these guys?"

  
"This is Professors Rowen, Juniper, Birch, Elm and Oak" Sycamore said before undoing his fly to free his hard cock.

  
"Ah," Kyle nodded, "I've heard of Oak — but the others draw a blank."

  
Sycamore pulled Kyle on to his lap after stripping him and whispered in his ear about which boys were under who.

  
"Nice," Kyle chirped. "I hope I get to meet them someday."

  
Lining up, The other Professors except Kukui signed off, Sycamore called out "Come out and say hey Kelly"

  
Kelly popped his head up cum around his mouth and said "Hey Kyle, I got to watch your videos and they are hot"

  
"Thanks," Kyle nodded, "but I think that kid had the most fun."

  
"True" Kelly said before thinking if he should give the surprise away now.

  
Sycamore glanced up at the screen and nodded at him.

  
"After I finish the trial on Akala Island, I will be coming to Lumiose City for a week" Kelly said with a huge smile on his face.

  
Kyle smiled, "Sweet!"

Dexio smirked, "I guess your wish will be coming sooner than you thought."

  
"I got to get going, Rotom got an upgrade and can now call your Holocaster" Kelly said as he left showing they were on a boat.

After they hung up, Kyle turned to Sycamore, "We got what you asked for."

  
"good but you should probably get a move on your own journey if you want to stay with Kelly" Sycamore said.

  
Kyle nodded, "Any recommendation for where I should head next?"

  
"The route leading to the coast" Sycamore said while moving to study the Z-bracelet.

  
Kyle nodded, "What gym is down there?"

Sycamore thought for a moment, "I believe it's the Cyllage City Gym — the Gym Leader is Grant, and he specializes in Rock-types."

Kyle smirked, "Is he cute?"

  
Sycamore pointed to a magazine on the table and said "take a look for yourself."

  
Kyle glanced down at the table and instantly grew hard. "Oh... yes..."

  
Sycamore sent Kyle on his way towards Grant and told him to have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

On his way to Cyllage City in the hopes for his second gym badge, Kyle didn't plan on being stopped by a sleeping Snorlax on the way, nor did he expect to have to go to the Parfum Palace to retire the Pokéflute. While there, the owner of the mansion had asked him to locate his missing Furfrou, which he did, in the garden maze. He was just about to back it up into a corner...  
Furfrou looked at the young boy and smelled seed in him making his red cock slide out.

Kyle quickly noticed and smirked. With a peek over the hedge, making sure no one was around, Kyle got down on his knees and faced his ass towards the sniffing Pokémon. "C'mon, Furfrou, your Master's waiting..." He wiggled his ass, sparking something in the Furfrou.  
moving fast Furfrou mounted the pale boy and tried to slam his cock into the hole.

At first, the slippery blood-red cock slid up his crack, then down, missing his hole. Kyle reached back and grasped the dick quickly, aligning it with his loose hole.  
Licking the boy's face Furfrou pounded his hole intent on breeding him.

Kyle's face was pushed into the ground as Furfrou slammed into him, the Pokémon's large, furry ball sack spanking his thighs with vigor with every sudden plunge. Furfrou was moaning out howls in rhythm with Kyle's pants and groans of pleasure, which quickly attracted an audience of males around them, including the mansion's owner, who pulled out a phone and recorded it alongside some of the other guys.  
In no time Furfrou felt his knot start to grow so he punched it through the tight ring of Kyle's hole.

Kyle mewled on the ground, gasping for breath as his ass was ripped open by the baseball-sized knot, which was still swelling even further. Quickly, Kyle came all over the grass, moaning out his joy.  
Furfrou followed and unloaded inside Kyle, filling him with hot Canine spunk.

All the cameras on them recorded Kyle's stomach swelling as it flowed into him like a river.  
After he was done Furfrou turned so that his ass was to Kyle and his knot still held them together, before moving towards his master dragging Kyle with him.

"F-fuck...!" Kyle cried out, trying his best to crawl with the Pokémon.  
Furfrou's tail wagged as he stood before his master, who was wondering who he could buy this boy from.  
"Tell me," the Master stated, gathering everyone's attention, "what is your name, boy?" 

Kyle whimpered out his name, feeling his stomach fill up even more. 

"Who owns you?" 

Kyle whimpered again, "P-Professor Sycamore..." It was his best answer.  
Furfrou's knot shrunk enough for him to pop out so he moved away from the boy he had just bred.

Kyle gasped in relief and attempted to stand up. He was stopped quickly, though, by an unnamed onlooker who quickly filled his asshole back up, roughly fucking all ten inches of cock into him with one thrust. 

The Master smirked, "Professor Sycamore, aye? Interesting..." He noticed that the entire crowd around him had their pants around their ankles, and were furiously stroking off at the sight. "Alright, boys, line up. You'll each have your turn with him." All the men cheered, while the Master bent down so he was eye-level with Kyle, "If you want that PokéFlute, you'll need to satisfy all of these men, and then come find me in my mansion. Just a warning, my guards have been working tirelessly all week, and might want a little relief, if you catch my drift." 

Without another word, the Master called Furfrou and departed from the garden, leaving Kyle with over twenty men to satisfy.  
The men used Kyle's mouth, hands, and hole for an hour when a pair of twins decided they wanted to try something special.

 

After the latest man finished inside Kyle, two twins, only a few years older from the looks of, with tan skin and dark hair and bright eyes, stuffed both of their nine-inch dicks inside Kyle's stretched-beyond-repair asshole, which caused Kyle to moan around the two cockheads pressing past his lips.  
It only took a while longer for Kyle to finish off all of the men.

He managed to stumble his way back to the castle, coated in countless cumshots and filled with even more. He'd come across seven different guards while searching the mansion, each filling him up even more. With his bloated stomach, he could easily pass off as being pregnant. Finally, he reached the Master's bedroom, which was guarded by two guards, each of whom he had to suck off to gain entree.  
Furfrou jumped Kyle as he entered the room and licked his face, making him giggle.

The Master smiled, "I see that Furfrou really likes you... maybe you should take him along with you? After all, I've got plenty of other Pokémon to keep me sated." 

"Really?!" Kyle gasped, "Thank you!"  
Yipping Furfrou sat beside Kyle waiting to be returned to his Pokeball.

Kyle took the Pokéball, which was decorated with diamonds and pearls, and returned his newest Pokémon. Kyle smirked, "Thank you, Master." 

The Master raised an eyebrow, "Master?" 

Kyle nodded, "I'd love to show you just how much gratitude I feel..." He leaned in, towards the man, "Master..."  
The bulge in his pants was obvious to anyone as the Master said: "Go ahead."

Kyle dropped to his knees and quickly unzipped the Master's fly, easily fishing out the man's twelve-in-a-half inch dick. "You fuck your guards, Master?" Kyle licked the cockhead, "You fuck your Pokémon, Master?" Kyle slid his tongue down the underside of the shaft, "You fuck your slaves, Master?" Kyle swallowed the entire length in one fell swoop. 

His moans filled the air as the Master began answering the questions.  
"Yes Little one to all of your Questions," The Master said before adding "some slaves and guards are people that had no other way to repay me"

Kyle purred as he was deepthroated, moving his hands up to snake out his Master's ballsack, which he promptly began to play with.  
Using Kyle's throat the Master moaned and asked "Should I fill this hole or the other one up"

Kyle slid off, smirking, before turning around and propping up his sloppy asshole, "This one, Master..."  
Moving to lay on the bed he ordered Kyle to ride him.

Kyle climbed on top of his Master, and quickly buried all twelve-in-a-half inches inside him, moaning at the top of his lungs with pleasure.  
"I will have to convince Sycamore to sell you to me slut" Master moaned as he was ridden.

Hearing those lewd suggestions made Kyle nod with want, grunting as he came all over his Master's fancy suit jacket.  
Groaning Master shot his load into Kyle and pulled a gold plug with a diamond base out, to seal all of the cum into Kyle.

"T-Thank you... Master..." Kyle groaned out happily, feeling his swollen stomach.  
"Here you go one Pokeflute," Master said before sending Kyle on his way.

Kyle made it back to sleeping Snorlax in no time and played the flute as instructed.  
Snorlax woke up to the sound immediately. 

Kyle watched as the giant Pokémon stood up. The Snorlax glared at him angrily, before a long, fifteen-inch cock, five inches thick, slid out from the fur. Kyle gulped, "Oh... no..."  
Moving with astounding Speed Snorlax grabbed Kyle up and stripped him naked.

"Wait, Snorlax—" The Pokémon's clawed fingers pried open his ass cheeks, so much in fact that the gold plug slipped right out, along with some of the cum that'd been stored in him.  
Pulling Kyle up Snorlax started to lick the leaking hole, while his own cock leaked precum.

Kyle felt the large tongue slip inside him, and a guttural moan erupted from his throat without warning. "Oh... y-yes..."  
At that exact moment, the Holocaster started to ring.

Kyle answered in a haste, moaning out his greetings to whoever was calling. With a glance, he easily recognized the sun-kissed, tan skin of the boy's bare chest. "K-Kelly...?" Kyle moaned out.  
"Hey Kyle thought I would call and see how you were doing I just finished that Voyer Lana's Trial," Kelly said with a smile on his face

Kyle gasped as Snorlax's tongue pressed against his prostate, "C-Congrats... d-duuude..."  
"I caught an Eevee and Mudbray as well, what new Pokemon have you caught," Kelly asked  
"Furfrou..." Kyle moaned, "And... gahhh.... I'm in the middle of... fuck... getting a Snorlax..."  
"Dude, are you getting fucked by a Snorlax right now?" Kelly asked with wide eyes.

Kyle smirked into the Holocaster, "J-Jealous...?"  
"Yeah that I can't see it," Kelly said with a smirk on his face as he had Rotom move back to show him stroking his hard cock.

Kyle moaned at the sight, as he was now being shifted downward, feeling Snorlax's cock head tease his hole.  
"I can't wait to see you again Kyle" Kelly moaned as he continued to masturbate in the middle of a path.

"You better come to Kalos soon," Kyle moaned as Snorlax's cock stretched him, "Oh fuck!" He yelled out, gripping into Snorlax's fur as he panted out his pleasure as inch after inch sunk into him without stopping.  
Moaning out Kelly shot his load all over Rotom. 

The video feed cut off quickly, probably from Rotom's end, after getting a cumshot to the face. 

Kyle screamed with pleasure as Snorlax's entire cock slid inside him. Snorlax was no longer holding him, as he was firmly speared on the Pokémon's cock, holding him up. Kyle gripped his stomach, feeling the bulge from Snorlax's cock. "S-Snorlax..." Kyle moaned out.  
Snorlax started towards the berry orchard with Kyle bouncing on his cock.

As Kyle came against his fur from the incessant bouncing, Snorlax picked a few berries and began munching on them happily. A young boy, presumably the orchard owner's son, watched the ordeal take place, and went to go retrieve his father.  
Snorlax moved and fed a few berries to Kyle as well, his cock sliding in and out.

Kyle moaned as he munched on the berries before a voice hollered out: "You know you have to pay for those, right?" Kyle cocked his head and saw a man in a pair of tight overalls, with nothing underneath. His son stood next to him, in a pair of shorts that looked far-too-large for him.  
Snorlax groaned and started to fill Kyle with more cum while dropping his clothes, bag, and the plug onto the ground.

Kyle moaned as his stomach was once again inflated before he pulled off the gigantic cock with a loud pop! sound. Kyle wobbled around, before falling into the orchard owner's arms.

"Of course," the man smirked down at Kyle, "there may be other options..." He gripped the bulge in his overalls, suggesting towards Kyle, leaning on his chest.  
The boy saw the Snorlax trying to rummage in the bag so walked over and pulled out one of Kyle's Pokeballs, allowing the Snorlax to catch himself.

"Thanks, kid..." Kyle smirked.   
Moving back over the kid let his shorts fall off revealing a 6-inch hard cock.

Kyle grabbed hold of the boy's cock, before gripping the father's bulge through his overalls. "Remind me to steal your berries more often..." He leaned up and kissed the older man, moaning as his tongue slipped his lips.  
The boy moved to take Kyle into his mouth while helping undo his dad's overalls.

Kyle moaned as the boy swallowed his entire length, "I see you've got some experience..." 

The father smirked, "Every night," before slipping his fingers inside Kyle's sloppy asshole, "I see you've some a lot of experience..."  
Reaching around to spread Kyle's cheeks the boy continued to hum around the hard cock in his mouth.

The father's entire hand quickly slipped past Kyle's loose muscle ring and began fisting him in earnest.  
The two males used Kyle for the next hour and filled his hole with even more cum.

They eventually took him back to their house on the opposite side of the orchard and used him well into the night... It was official, Kyle was definitely coming back here soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle made his way down the route, remembering fondly of his adventurous night with the orchard father and son. The flowers lined the bank of the large lake, giving a beautiful scene more color. By the time the Battle Chateau came into view, Kyle was already horny for action. The building was extravagant in design and purpose. Kyle opened the giant doors that lead into an elegant ballroom, filled with various men in stunning outfits, ranging from looking like plain-royalty to looking like a waiter wearing only a bow tie, and nothing else. Kyle gulped, as all eyes fell on him. Clearly he interrupted something.

  
A older man stepped up and said "What is your rank Sir?"

  
"Rank...?" Kyle blushed, before the familiar sound of footsteps drew his attention back to the doorway he just walked through, and locking eyes with Professor Sycamore.

  
"Lord Sycamore, It is a pleasure to see you again" the Butler said and noticed that Kyle knew Lord Sycamore and asked "do you know this boys Rank My Lord?"

  
Sycamore nodded, "He's a beginner, I'm afraid."

  
"Would you vouch for him to gain the title of Baron or should he be outfitted in the staff uniform My Lord" The butler asked while sizing Kyle up.

  
Sycamore smirked, "Staff uniform, he did barge in unannounced, after all."

  
With a snap of the Butler's fingers several waiters converged and stripped Kyle naked before tying a bowtie on his neck.

  
"There we go," Sycamore grinned. "Today'll be fun..."

  
One of the other waiters smacked Kyle's bare ass as they returned to serving the nobility, a grin on his face.

  
Kyle winced before following the other waiters into the main room, where many men of all ages waited patiently for delectable appetizers.

  
Sycamore walked towards a dark skinned male and let him know the new server would be coming to challenge his gym soon.

Grant smirked, "Finally — I've been getting nothing but female trainers for the past month! I've resorted to entertaining myself with those bikers that criss-cross around my city, and that is a tragedy in of itself. I'm excited, now."

Kyle walked over, tray in hand, and nervously smiled up at Sycamore and Grant, "H-hello, gentlemen... h-how may I serve you...?"

  
Sycamore reached down and slipped a finger into Kyle while kissing him and whispering "I want to see you ride Grant"

  
Grant sat down on a comfortable leather chair, and spread his legs, gently freeing his rock-hard, eleven-inch cock from his rock-climbing harness, which was all he wore.

  
Sycamore guided Kyle to the chair and lifted him up so he was no longer on the ground, multiple males stopped to watch all hard as rocks.

  
Kyle groaned with pleasure as he sunk down on Grant's thick meat, feeling the man's dark hands sliding up his chest to pinch as his erect nipples.

  
Sycamore let go and Gravity did the rest.

  
Grant gasped as he was engulfed by the boy's ass, all eleven inches vanishing between his pale cheeks. Kyle moaned out, before sinking his lips down on Grant's neck.

  
Grant felt his hips buck into the tight hole and he gave a hard twist to Kyle's nipples, moaning at the sensation of the fluttering hole.

  
"F-fuck...!" Kyle whined out as he rocked his hips down into Grant's thrusts.

  
The males muttered as they watched the show "Grant is always eager for newbies" "he can take a pounding" "I think I will take a shot with him" "He looks like he is in love"

  
Kyle slammed his ass down on Grant's cock, swallowing it back down with every thrust as he left a trail of bruises down Grant's neck.

  
Grant leaned up and snagged Kyle's lips for a sensual kiss, making them both groan in the pleasure.

  
The males in the room all hooted and hollered at the scene.

Kyle moaned into the kiss as he came, spewing his seed all over Grant's abs and chest.

  
Grant moved his hands to Kyle's hips and lifted him before standing and placing him in the chair with his ass facing out and slamming back in.

  
"Oh... A-Arceus....!" Kyle moaned out with every thrust inside him.

  
Grant was brutal in his thrust but also deadly accurate with his aim, ever thrust hit Kyle's prostate dead center.

  
Kyle quickly came again, spraying more seed into the air, only to land across his chest, neck, and face, with some sticking in his hair.

  
With a groan Grant slammed in hard and started orgasming with his cock head right on Kyle's prostate, so that each spurt of cum would hit it head on.

  
Kyle moaned as he was filled, and started to lick the cum from his lips. As Grant slid out a line of other patrons quickly formed to enjoy their newest servant. By the end of it all, Kyle had been fucked by forty-two patrons, each either cumming inside his ass, down his throat, or on top of him.

  
As the sun sat a young lord said "I have one pokemon that could use the servant" and threw out a pokeball that contained a Goodra.

  
Kyle smirked, and quickly spread his himself open for the Dragon-type Pokémon.

  
Goodra had a 20 inch cock that was as thick as a pokeball but dripped a sweet smelling slime, as he lined up to fuck Kyle.

  
Kyle felt the enormous cock slip past his cheeks, burying a few inches inside him and already stretching him, he moaned out his pleasure as Goodra reached down and picked him up. The warm plush body hugged Kyle as he was filled by the cock the slime making it easy.

  
Soon enough, all twenty inches were buried inside him and Kyle could see his stomach bulge.

  
Goodra worked towards his orgasm while dragging a few from Kyle as well.

  
Kyle came three times before he could feel Goodra's body shake with pleasure, ready to release.

  
With a roar Goodra exploded into Kyle, making his stomach swell and him to pass out.

  
Kyle awoke nearly five hours later, laying naked on a bed with a note on the table reading: "Next time, please be sure to enter wearing your proper attire."

  
As Kyle left the sun was just peaking over the horizon and the morning dew covered everything.

  
Eventually, he made it to Cyllage City, where he was instantly directed to the Cyllage Gym.

  
It turned out that as Kyle entered the Gym, Grant was doing a photoshoot for a Male Magazine that included him in nothing but a harness and rock climbing, with the other two males that worked in the gym beside him.

  
With Grant up high on one of the rock walls, Kyle had the perfect view of those dark orbs of flesh that flexed with every climb his made.

  
Seeing that Kyle had arrived Grant Repealed down to greet the boy.

  
Kyle smirked, "You ever fucked someone that high on the wall before?"

  
Grant said "No one as cute as you" while the cameraman asked Kyle if he wanted to be in the Magazine Kalos Heat.

  
Kyle nodded, "Of course!"

  
So Grant helped Kyle strip and get hooked up in a harness before helping him climb up the rocks to a good place and lined up to fuck him.

  
The cameramen all recorded the scene unfold high up above them, as Kyle leaned back and slid himself on Grant's cock.  
the other two males climbed into range and one moved to feed Kyle his 9 inch cock while the other moved to suck Kyle off.

  
Kyle moaned around the dick that forced its way down his throat as he plunged his own down the other gym assistant's.  
It was a flurry of clicks to capture the images that would cement Kyle as the hottest Rising star in Kalos.

  
Grant thrusted into him with vigor, connecting their hips with each slam.

Kyle leaned back and kissed the Gym Leader, moaning into the kiss.

  
The cameras caught the moment that all four males exploded and decided to include a picture of Kyle's leaking hole. With the photoshoot over the males descended so that Kyle could battle Grant for his badge.

  
It was a tough battle, but Kyle managed to win in the end, and showed off his Cliff Badge proudly to the cameramen, who took a photo of that as well, to give their photo story a "happy ending" of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle had spent the Week working hard to make it back to Lumiose city before Kelly was due to arrive.

  
His battle with Korrina was a tough one, but he managed to defeat her, as well as get a Mega Bracelet and Mega Stone, and be given one of her Lucario. He then made it to Ramos' gym, where he defeated the man with relative ease.

  
The most interesting thing was his new lucario and how he acted, and the way they bonded.

  
It happened at the top of Mega Tower, after Korrina left them to bond.

  
Lucario kept nuzzling Kyle and eventually his hard red pointed cock slid out of his sheath.

  
Kyle wasted no time, and got down on his knees to suck the Pokémon off.

  
Lucario bucked into the pliant mouth letting out a cacophony of moans, his hands tugging the hair of his trainer.

  
Kyle swallowed the first ten inches down his throat relatively easily, but whined around the fat cock once Lucario tried to push his extra seven inches down his throat, too. He eventually pulled out, huffing. "Don't worry, big guy, my ass can take anything!" He turned around and shook his bubble butt to the Pokémon.

  
As Lucario panted he slid into the velvet tunnel with a moan, light started to surround him.

  
Kyle watched in silent awe as Mega Lucario emerged from the light, and began to relentlessly fuck him into the stone floor beneath them.

  
Licking Kyle's Face Mega Lucario should speed with his thrusts

  
Kyle moaned in pleasure as Lucario's knot pushed into him. His squeals and groans were so loud that people in Shalour City, across the sand-bridge, could hear.

  
Lucario let out a growl as he started to pump Kyle full of cum, his tongue hang out of his muzzle.

  
Kyle moaned as his stomach swelled with the Mega Seed.

  
Staying locked together Lucario licked Kyle's face.

  
"You'll fit in great with the team," Kyle smirked.

  
So Kyle looked up as he enterd the city. He could see Lumiose Tower in the distance, and knew that was where he was to meet Kelly.

  
As he approached the tower he saw a group of people near the entrance.

Kyle immediately recognized Kelly and Kukui, but was surprised by the third male.

  
Kelly waved Kyle over while Hau just stood with his goofy grin on his face.

  
"Well, now, who's this cutie?" Kyle asked, wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulders whilst gesturing to Hau.

  
"This is Hau he came with the three of us to see you" Kelly said waving another male over.

  
"Hey," Hau smirked. "Kelly's told me everything. And Rotomdex definitely wasn't stingy on the recordings..."

Kyle blushed, "Good to know~"  
Proctor walked up behind Kyle and said "So you are little Kelly's Friend he wanted me to meet" while smiling down at Kyle.

  
Kyle nodded, "You bet, Mr...?"

  
"Dr. Proctor" he says with a smile.

  
"Too bad my doctors weren't as sexy as you are," Kyle sighed.

  
"well after your gym Battle you could join these three for an examination and physical" Proctor says with a chuckle.

  
"Oh, I look forward to it..." Kyle smirked.

  
The group moved into the gym to watch Kyle wen his next badge.

  
Clement smirked as Kyle stepped onto the battlefield.

Kyle smirked back. The two of them had known each other when they were younger, as they attended the same summer camp.

  
Kelly leaned over to Hau and said "He is cute"

  
"You've grown, Clement." Kyle smirked.

Clement shrugged, "I'm not a little boy anymore, by any means..."

  
laughs came from the group unaware the bench they were on was one of Clemont's modified ones.

  
Kyle and Clement started their battle.

  
the boys cheered even going so far as to strip naked and laugh around with each other.

  
The bench took advantage of their nude states, and began it's job, programmed by Clement to pleasure whomever may be watching.

  
Kelly and Hau moaned as Dildos filled their holes and milkers started sucking on their cocks.

  
Proctor groaned as two dildos plunged inside him, and two pinchers attacked his nipples, and a milker with a sounding device covered his cock.

  
Kukui was fast enough to move off the bench and stand next to Kyle and Clemont.

  
"I prefer the real deal," smirked Kukui, as Kyle and Clement's battle raged on.

  
The three on the bench could do nothing but moan as their bodies were teased.

  
Hau and Kelly came quickly, before Proctor's sound was removed and he did too, just as the battle ended with Kyle as the winner. Kelly and Hau panted their mouths hanging open and their holes gaping from the dildos.

  
"That was fun," Proctor moaned out.

  
Proctor noticed the blissed out boys and how hard the other three were with a grin on his face he lifted Kelly and Hau.

  
Kyle and Clement made their way over, with Clement fucking Kelly and Kyle fucking Hau, each for the first time with that person. Kelly dropped to his knees to service Clemont's dripping cock. While Hau did the same to Kyle, as Proctor and Kukui watched, stroking each other off. Reaching around Kelly pulled Clemont's ass apart and showing his hole of to Kukui.

As Kyle did the same Hau, showing him off to Proctor. The two older males happily took their places, and began fucking the boys with vigor.

  
Pulling off the hard dripping cocks Kelly and Hau leaned over to show their loose holes to the boys.

  
Clement quickly slammed into Kelly's, while Kyle took to Hau's.

  
The boys all moaned in pleasure enjoying the trains they were pulling.

  
Clembot sat in the corner, silently, recording the whole ordeal.

  
Kelly and Hau did not last long before blasting their loads onto the floor, and squeezing the cocks fucking them.

  
Kyle and Clement blew their loads inside the boys, while the Professor and Doctor shot theirs into the air, decorating all four boys in their spunk.

  
The boys laughed as they left the gym for a week of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment and/or kudos if you like the story or have any ideas or contributions. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a kudos/comment if you wish!


End file.
